The New Normal
by RachaelMCarter
Summary: After Hope's disappearance, the Salvatore School is in chaos. The Saltzman twins are dealing with blackouts, amnesia, forbidden love, and don't forget a magical pregnancy. Landon has no idea what he is doing there and there is mysterious wolf roaming the grounds of the Salvatore School. There are also two new teachers that seem to have some history that no one wants to talk about.
1. What is normal

Elizabeth, if that was even her name, wasn't crazy, but she couldn't be sure as her mind tried to break through the haze that she was in. Crazy? Why did that word seem to mean something else to her? Question after question started to assault her fragile mind. Was Elizabeth even her name? The only reason she knew her name was because of the locket that she seemed to be clutching when she woke up on the forest floor. All of a sudden one thought came to her in perfect clarity.

She was lost. No-that wasn't the right word. Looking? There it was. She was looking for something, or maybe someone. She was supposed to be meeting someone. Wasn't she?

Somehow, she knew the that without a doubt that she was lost.

Her body seemed to be an autopilot as like it knew where it was going if she didn't. Her hands had long gone numb from the cold, and somewhere in her subconscious she knew frostbite was close to setting in. She kept trudging forward even when she felt the sharp pain of the rocks as they dug their way into the soles of her feet. All she knew was that she had to keep walking. One foot in front of the other. One breath after another. Soon all that she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat. Thump. Thump.

She kept walking until she saw the glow of a campfire and the kids who looked to be her age wandering about in the woods. Maybe one of them will give her answers. She was focusing on using all of her energy to lift her legs over a tree that had fallen. It wasn't enough as the last ounce of strength she had vanished, and she felt herself fly forwards. Her hands were still numb that she didn't even know she was hurt until she saw the crimson blood dripping down her arm. Looking up to see if anyone had heard the commotion she flinched when the suddenness of a light was shined into her eyes?

"Hello, who's there?" she heard a guy's voice say before her mind the formulate a response. She tried so hard to force herself to say something, anything, but her own voice betrayed her, and nothing came out. She squinted her eyes as she heard the rustling of twigs and heard heavy footsteps coming closer to her. She finally felt a whimper forcing itself out of her throat before she knew it. Maybe it was her body trying to help her the only way it knew how. She didn't know if this person was actually there to help or hurt her.

"Lizzie?" Lizzie? Must be short for Elizabeth. That was her. Wasn't it? Before she could say anything, the voice, spoke up, "What are you wearing?" The young girl almost had to laugh at the question and how to some people it would be the simplest question in the world. One that seemed to have a not so simple answer in her case.

The person lowered the light and slowly his silhouette came into focus. It was dark, but she could make out a few distinct features. Maybe it was the fact that he had kind eyes, or the fact that she was just _so tired,_ but her body instantly felt relaxed. It was as though deep down a part of brain was telling her that she could trust him.

"Who are you?" the girl suddenly found her voice. At first, she wasn't even sure it was hers. She didn't know what her voice should've sounded like. It was like she was a stranger in her own body.

"Are you serious?" The guy laughed then noticed the confusion written all over the young girl's face. "It's me, Landon." The stranger tried to look for any sign of recognition in the girl's eye. This wasn't the same girl who constantly got pleasure from insulting him. He would never admit it, but he secretly liked those insults he had come to think of as familiar and sometimes borderline friendly.

"Landon?" Lizzie tested the name even though it felt foreign on her tongue. Landon looked at her hopefully like she would all of sudden she was joking.

"Yes, do you know who I am?" Landon tried again.

"No…I'm sorry."

"Ok…this isn't good…of course you have amnesia. What's a magical boarding school without a case of amnesia." The stranger seemed to be prone to rambling. Not that it was doing either of them any good. The stranger—Landon—seemed to notice and snapped out of whatever mindset he was in. "Ok, we need to go find your dad. Yea, your dad will know what to do." All of sudden this stranger developed a take charge attitude.

"Can you stand?" The guy—Landon—reached down to grasp her arm to help her stand.

"I think so."

"Ok, good."

"Wait…I don't feel so good…." She barely felt herself get the words out she before she felt herself falling to the ground below her. The last thing she remembered was staring into the darkness and meeting the dark eyes of a wolf.

* * *

For the record, Josie would like to point out that she had never been drunk before that night. In the long run there would be no historical significance, but for the sake of her reputation, Josie needed for people to know. At first, the red cup in her hand just served as a reminder of how she was normal, the complete opposite of her twin sister. Then as the warm liquid made its way into her system it became a crutch. With every sip she found herself becoming more and more alive. For once in her life she had found herself not worrying about her sister or the implications that came along with it. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister, probably more than humanly possible. But there was a freedom that came from focusing on her own life and what she wanted.

Josie lost count of the number of drinks she had. She didn't even like the lukewarm beer. To be honest she thought it was disgusting. But drinking at a party in the woods past curfew is exactly what a normal teenager would do, and this was as close as anyone at the Salvatore Boarding School would get to being normal. Even if she knew her dad would ground her for life if he ever found out she didn't care. For once in her life…she didn't care about the consequences.

"What are you doing here?" Josie heard a low voice growl from behind her. Even in her drunken haze she could tell the question was directed at her and it sounded _pissed._ She slowly turned around half-expecting to see her own father, but who she saw standing there in the glow of the fire was much, much, worse.

"Fancy seeing you here." Josie lied. Her father wasn't stupid, he knew better than anyone what happened under his roof, or more importantly what happened outside of it. He probably sent Roman out there as some sort of mission to shut down the party so he wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of drunk, hormonal teenagers. Even her father had his limits, he was probably in the middle of getting drunk himself.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you would be in if your father caught you out here?" The hardness in voice softened at little, but Josie could see the anger looming under the surface.

"Roman, has anyone told you, you really need to loosen up?" Josie tried to lighten the situation. Since he arrived, he had been her father's very own personal watch dog. Josie knew that he was going to straight to her father to tell her of her indiscretions.

"You're drunk." It was less of a question and more of an accusation. Then Roman's eyes softened as he looked over the teenager. Something about her seemingly innocent expression to both annoy him and amuse him at the same time.

"Yes…I mean no…" Josie scrambled trying to find an answer that would seem less incriminating. Somehow in her intoxicated state she decided by throwing the cup in her hand beside her that it would somehow convince him the opposite of what he already knew. She was drunk and there was no hiding it. A sentence he never thought would apply to the responsible and logical twin.

"Unbelievable." Roman just mumbled and turned his attention to the burning campfire in front of them. He took a seat in an empty chair and Josie took her place in the one next to him. Maybe he wasn't there to crash their party after all.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Josie asked the vampire. Surely, he had better things to do than hang out with a bunch of actual teenagers.

"Trying to enjoy the party."

"No!" Josie shouted before she could stop herself. She lowered her voice when she saw Roman's startled expression, "I mean like here, here. At the Salvatore school?" That was the question that everyone seemed to be asking since Roman visited to Salvatore school and never left.

"Honestly?" Roman looked up to see her curious expression. She wasn't just asking for gossip's sake. She actually wanted to know that answer and for Roman that was refreshing I don't know what I'm doing her, but luckily for me your father believes in second chances."

"What about you?" Roman attempted to get the attention off of him. Josie could tell he never preferred to be the topic of conversation, but was always curious about the students that attended the school. "Something tells me you didn't come out here because you like the taste of cheap beer."

"The truth?" Josie avoided his eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul. There was something about his gaze that made her want to tell him things she had never told anyone, not even Lizzie. "I thought by coming out here would somehow prove how normal I was."

"I hate to break it to you, Princess, but this place is anything, but normal." Roman laughed and Josie found herself laughing too. "You know when I was little, I used to think us…the people here…that we were the normal ones. It was just everyone else who was screwed up. How messed up is that?" Josie placed a hand on the dirt covered ground and whispered something under a breath. She caught another cup as it floated over to her.

She brought the cup to her lips, but before she could get a drink the vampire snatched the cup out of her hands. She thought he was about to toss it on the ground already littered with empty cups, but instead he brought it up to his own lips and took a big sip. Josie turned and raised an eyebrow at the vampire. Roman was intrigued at how she managed to look curious and judgmental at the same time.

"I thought vampires couldn't get drunk." If he wasn't seeing her with own eyes he wouldn't think this was Josie. The Josie that he knew…that everyone knew…wasn't snarky like this. He preferred it to the perfect and responsible Josie that she wanted people to believe that she was.

"We can't" The vampire looked over towards the witch and smiled. "At least not off cheap beer." Josie smiled and turned to focus on the scenes in front of her. To anyone else they just looked like normal teenagers, drinking and breaking curfew, but there were the monsters in the stories that humans were warned about. It may not have been normal, but to Josie, it was her normal.

"We should really get you back. Don't tell anyone, but you dad is planning on breaking up this party in exactly five minuites."

"Right." Josie said. She had almost forgot she was doing something wrong. Everything since she had arrived that night had just felt so right. Including talking with Roman, the vampire she had been warned about. Roman stood up and offered a hand to help the witch up. She hesitated for a brief moment before she placed her hand in his. In one swift movement he had pulled her to her feet.

Even though the alcohol numbed most of her senses she shivered when the felt the cold air across her bare arms Apparently, Roman noticed this too. Roman shrugged of his leather jacket and brought it around her shoulders. "Thanks." Josie gave the boy a small smile. Over the years she had heard stories about Roman, a vampire who had gotten a werewolf killed but, none of that prepared her for the gentleness that he was showing her. Surely, he couldn't be that bad. Could he? Her head seemed to be spinning in circles. Her thoughts muddled together as one sentence seemed to flow into another.

"Are you ok?" Roman's voice broke her out of the drunken stupor that found herself in. She tried to formulate a response as she got this nagging feeling in the pit of stomach. "You don't look so good." She was closed her eyes as she was vaguely aware of the vampire's hands rubbing circles on her back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Josie managed to say before she turned and vomited on the guy standing next to her. Josie was mortified to look up and see Roman's face. To be honest she half-expected him to freak out or possible vamp out on her, but she saw no traces of anger in his eyes. Instead, she saw concern in his blue eyes, as he tried to help Josie stand up straight.

"Feel better?" He continued to rub circles on her back as she tried to catch her breath "How about we get you inside before you dad sees you."

"Sounds good." Josie nodded as he grasped her arms to help in the school. They had almost made it to the stairs when Josie heard a voice say, "Josie?"

"Hi, dad." Josie tried to pull Roman's jacket tighter around her even though she knew it wouldn't help. If her bloodshot eyes didn't give her away, she knew the smell of booze would.

"Have you've been drinking?" Alaric asked even though he already knew the answer. He had been there enough times to know when someone was drunk.

"Mr. Saltzman…" Roman tried to explain, but Josie knew it was no use. All her dad knew was that his underage daughter was drunk. That was enough for his dad to cast a glare in Roman's direction.

"I will deal with you later, right now we have bigger problems." Alaric turned his attention back to his daughter. She had seen that look multiple times over the years. And it was never because of anything good.

"Lizzie? What happened?" That was all Josie needed to sober up. Her dad took a creath before he tried to answer,"Landon found her wandering around in the woods with no memory of how she got there."

"I need to see her…I need…" Josie demanded, but her father cut her off, "You aren't going anywhere. She's asleep in the infirmary, you can see her in the morning."

"Daddy…" Josie tried to find the words that would smooth over the situation, but nothing was coming to out.

"I am so disappointed in you Jo, what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Josie scoffed like she couldn't seriously believe he was asking that. All of sudden 16 years of anger came bubbling to the surface. "I was thinking that I just wanted to be _normal_. What's your excuse?" Josie stepped forward and felt Roman's hands leave her arms. Well, if he wanted to be her dad's lap dog all of sudden, he should probably know what he was getting into.

"What does that mean?" Her dad questioned.

"Forget it." Josie mumbled as she turned to go up the staircase.

"No, you obviously have something to say so say it."

"Do you know how many empty bottles Lizzie and I have found in your office over the years? Or the fact that sometimes we could hear your crying downstairs after you put us to bed? You have two daughters who are here, and they need more than some-half version of you."

"I didn't realize I was such a disappointment as a father." There it was, the truth that until that moment, Alaric Saltzman had prided himself in being a good father. He didn't realize it would his own daughter that would tell him otherwise.

"Dad…" For the first time in her 16 years Josie felt herself know what it was like to finally tell her truth. But seeing the heartbreaking look on her father's face didn't bring her any absolution. It only brought her more pain.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Her dad said after a couple moments of painfully awkward silence. Then he looked to the vampire Josie had almost forgotten was an unfortunate witness to this family showdown. "I trust that you can her to her room."

"Yes, sir." Roman nodded, just like Josie expected him too. The walk to her room was a slow and heartbreaking one. When they arrived, Josie had half-expected Roman to bolt but instead he walked in and shut the door behind them. Josie waited until Roman had shut the door

"He hates me." Josie blurted as soon as she had heard the door close. She kept her back to him for the fear the she would break down with one look into his eyes. The night was already Hell without her crying in front of him. Still, a part of her was relieve that for once someone knew the real story of the Saltzman's' not the preconceived notion that everyone had of them.

"He doesn't hate you." Roman assured her.

"How can you tell?" Josie questioned him. Apparently, whether she wanted to admit or not Roman could have the answers to questions that she didn't even know she needed answered.

"How can you not?" Roman spun her around so that she was facing him. She slowly raised her eyes to look into his. It was like an electrical shock had occurred between the two without touching. "He built a school just so his children would never have to hide who they were. He has spent the last 16 years making sure his children and others like them were protected." Josie took in everything that he was saying. He whole life her father had protected her. She just needed someone to remind her of that.

"How about you get some sleep" Roman said as his gaze left hers. Josie nodded and Roman turned to leave. He was opened the door and was halfway out when Josie whispered, "Roman?" If he wasn't a vampire, he wasn't sure he would have heard it.

"Yea?" Roman turned to look at her, to really look at her.

"Thanks, for helping me." Josie stuttered, even though part of her wanted to say so much more.

"Later, Princess." Roman winked and walked out of her room.

After Roman left Josie tried to turn her brain of in hoping of getting a decent night's sleep. Unfortunately, her thoughts were consumed by her alcoholic father, crazy sister, and 100-year-old vampire. This was her normal as messed up as it was.


	2. The more things change

_He said she was beautiful, she called him a liar. It was easier to believe that he was telling her pretty little lies to get what he wanted. Because when it came down to it guys like that just wanted one thing. He didn't get angry like she expected him too or embarrassed that he got shot down. He simply tucked a lose strand of hair behind her hair and said the one thing that changed everything. _

_Prove it. He challenged her and Lizzie Saltzman never backed down from a challenge. For a moment she found her trying to convince herself that he wasn't different. He was the same as every guy who wanted something from her. But he was…different. It was in the way he carried himself. The way he had this quiet confidence surrounding him. _

_The way he looked at her was different too. If was different than the way anyone had ever looked at her before. He didn't look at her like she was crazy…or suicidal…or fragile. The man looked at her like she was the bravest and strongest person he had ever known, but the feelings didn't just come from the way he looked at her. They came from the way he talked to her, like she was the only person he had ever trusted to know his truth. _

_She didn't know how long they had talked only that she didn't want it to end and it didn't. At least not at first. She lost count of the days, but her best guess was that that had a month's worth of conversations...moments…that seemed endless. But like all things it eventually ended. _

_Suddenly she wasn't sure he even existed in the first place and she was scared of what would happen if she told people about him. Her sister would say he was a figment of her imagination. Her dad would make her make another appointment with the school shrink. Not to mention what her classmates would say if it ever got out. She could already hear the whispers about how she had finally lost it. How she was crazy. But she wasn't crazy? Was she? _

_She doesn't remember the ending only that it happened. Soon, like a dream, she couldn't even picture his face. Something she used to be able to conjure up in complete clarity.__She couldn't picture his face, but she could feel his lips softly against hers. She couldn't put a name to this person, but she remembered the way he made her feel, that he made her _feel_. When she was with him, she was invincible. She also knew that one kiss had led to something much more. _

_And she remembered-_

Lizzie suddenly felt all the energy in her body propel her forward in the bed as her face collided with something hard. The pain she was feeling snapped her back to reality as she rubbed her forehead that was slowly turning red. She looked up to see what she had collided with.

"Are you serious? Every heard of boundaries?" Landon rolled his eyes and he rubbed the spot where his forehead collided with hers. Looks like the witch was back to her old self, unfortunately.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare." Landon said cautiously. He held up his hands in surrender in case she suddenly had no idea of he was again.

"What are you doing in my room?" The witch demanded to know. The last time she checked her and the hobbit weren't exactly on friendly enough terms for him to be barging in her room unannounced

"Look around, does this look like our room?" Lizzie narrowed her eyes at the boy and slowly took in the room around her room. She definitely wasn't in her room, it looked more like a hospital type room, a room she had become accustomed to. That could only one thing.

"Why am I here?" Lizzie demanded to know.

"Maybe I should go get your dad." Landon slowly tried to back out of the room, but the witch wasn't having it.

"No, I am asking you. What is going on?" There was something about her tone that Landon hadn't expected. It didn't sound snarky or sarcastic. It sounded scared. Landon took a seat beside the young girl's bed and started to tell about the events of the previous night.

* * *

_She was never drinking again,_ Josie thought as she tried desperately to get rid of the pounding going on in her head. She groaned as she felt something unfamiliar draped around her shoulders. The jacket that Roman had given her was still wrapped around her shoulders. Soon all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. The look on her father's face, her sister getting lost in the woods, and the vampire who somehow had stayed through all of it.

_Lizzie_. She shrugged off the jacket and before she knew it, her legs were taking her down the hall to the infirmary. She could hear her sister's voice before she had even set foot in the room.

"For the last time, I have no idea what you are talking about." Her sister sighed at whoever was in the room with her. Her sister sounded fine, but her voice was missing its usual bite. Instead it sounded tired and scared.

"Are you sure?" Josie heard voice that sounded a lot like Landon's.

"Yes, I am sure." Lizzie was in the middle of saying she spotted her sister hovering in the doorway, "Thank goodness you are here?" Lizzie ran to hug her sister. "Why do you smell like a brewery—never mind-this hobbit is under the impression of was lost in the woods with no memory of how I got there."

"For the last time it's the truth." Landon try to explain, but Lizzie wasn't one to believe what she was told.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Josie tried to get the answers from her sister. Maybe there was something she would tell her and not Landon.

"The last thing I remember I was going to sleep in my nice and warm bed. Then I wake up in here." Lizzie tried taking deep breaths and calmly tried to explain to the two people who weren't believing her. Landon was a Phoenix you would thing a case of magical amnesia wouldn't be so far-fetched.

"You blacked out, Lizzie." Josie tried to explain patiently. It wasn't the first time she had talk Lizzie down, but usually she remembered the occurences.

"I'm starting to realize that Jo. This question is, why?" Lizzie snapped. She wasn't know for her patience.

"I would like to know the answer to that myself." A new voice said. Their dad walked through the door and do a look over to make sure Lizzie was in perfect health. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Positive." Lizzie snapped and Landon took that as his cue to leave the family to figure everything out.

"Ok, I am going to do some research. Until then I want you to get some rest." Alaric avoided eye contact with Josie and tried to focus his attention on Lizzie. Apparently forget and forgive wasn't a thing in their family. "Oh, and by the way Jeremy is coming by and was thinking we could all have a nice, normal, family dinner tonight. I'll be in my office."

"Dad…can we talk?" Josie tried.

"Later, sweetheart."

"What was that about?" Lizzie asked as she laid back in the bed. She had probably slept for 12 hours and she was still exhausted. Apparently magical amnesia really took a lot of you.

"Nothing."

"If you say so…do you think Dad knows that Aunt Bonnie gets in today?" Lizzie wondered. The twins had learned very early on that Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett had a history no one seemed to want to talk about. She knew if her parents could help it, they at least gave some type of warning when the two would be at the same place for any length of time.

"I guess we'll find out." Josie sighed. She was hungover and didn't want to even think about anything that had happened the previous night. Lizzie scooted over and motioned for her sister to join her. After a couple seconds of silence Lizzie had asked the one questioned that seem to trump all others, "So…are you going to tell me why you smell like alcohol?"

* * *

Everything looked the same, but Jeremy Gilbert knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. It was hard to believe that this was the same place that the Salvatore brothers had lived at one point in time. Now 13 years later it was filled teenagers who had no idea the history of the Salvatore's or of Mystic Falls. Jeremy hitched the one bag he had over up higher on his shoulder as he made his way to the front door.

It was a woman he saw that made him stop in his tracks. She was hesitating outside the door to the mansion just like he had the first few times he came there. There was something familiar about her, but distant at the same time.

"They won't bite," She almost smiled at his lame attempt at a joke, _almost_. "Well…most of them wont."

"What are _you_ doing here?" And just like that the girl he used to know was gone and her wall was back up.

"Ric called me," Jeremy simply said.

"Of course, he did." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy tried to get more from the witch. Over the years their conversations seemed to only involve words with one-word syllables.

"Caroline called me. Apparently there is an opening on the falculty." Bonnie said before she took one more deep breath and opened the door to the school. For a second she was taken back from standing in the foyer of the Salvatore house.

"It's surreal isn't it?" Jeremy said from behind her.

"What is?" Bonnie asked while she tried to take in her surroundings.

"This place." Bonnie thought about facing the man, to look into his eyes, but stopped short when she spotted Ric coming towards the pair.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Ric asked confused. Unless he missed something, which was entirely possible, the witch wasn't supposed to be visiting anytime soon.

"Caroline said there was an opening?" Bonnie's statement turned into a question. She assumed Caroline would have filled him in.

"Yea, of course, sorry it's been a little hectic today." Ric subconsciously ran a hand through his hair. A sign Bonnie recognized when he was stressed.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Lizzie was found wandering around in the woods last night with no memory of how she got there. When another student found her she had no idea who he was, but she seems fine and the memory loss seemed to be temporary." Ric explained the situation to the witch in hopes that she would know what they were dealing with.

"I should go check on her." Bonnie said.

"The infirmary's that way." Ric pointed and Bonnie took off to go find her goddaughter. When she was out of earshot Ric turned to the man, "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know I think that's probably the longest you and Bonnie have been in the same room without ripping each other's heads off."

"Just show me where I'm staying." Jeremy tried to change the subject. Alaric smiled to himself at the young man's willingness to change the conversation. Some things never changed. Things were definitely going to change at the Salvatore school.

* * *

Bonnie wouldn't admit it, but she was lost. She never realized how big the school actually was. After 10 minutes she had finally found the door to the infirmary. What she found was exactly how she always remembered the twins. Lizzie and Josie were laying there with their arms wrapped around the other. It was almost too sweet to disturb, but she was long overdue when it came to spending time with her favorite twins.

"Did someone call for a witch doctor?" She barely popped her head in the room before she heard Josie squeal and was bombarded in a hug. Not that she ever minded. She gave Josie a tight squeeze and then walked over to hug the other twin.

"I heard you had an eventful night." Bonnie said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Apparently we both did." Lizzie tried to turn the attention back the other twin. Josie blushed as she tried to avoid her aunt's intense stare.

"You and me will talk later." Bonnie pointed to Josie and turned her attention to Lizzie. "So, tell me what exactly you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is going to sleep. Then I woke up here…" Lizzie's voice softened, "What's wrong with me?" It wasn't fair. She was already the crazy one. She didn't need to add anything else on top of it.

"I promise we are going to figure this out." Bonnie promised the girl.

"Does that mean you're going to be here for a while." Josie's eyes lit up of the mention of spending more time with the older witch.

"It looks that way, your mom wants me to join the staff here." Bonnie didn't want to wipe the smiles of their faces, but she didn't want to give them false hope as well. Especially with a rumor going around that a certain hunter might be there to stay in a more permanent capacity."Nothing is official yet."

"Does it have anything to new with another recent hire?" Lizzie smirked at the witch.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Apparently, the twins had picked up on some sort of vibes between the two over the were too curious for their own good sometimes,"Anyway, nice try young lady, do you want to explain to me what you were up to last night?" Bonnie turned her attention back to Josie. She looked to her sister for help, but Lizzie was giving her huge smile. She was enjoying this. Looked like it was going to be a long day.


End file.
